


Moments in time

by svu_jj



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Cuz i can, F/F, erin is a baby lesbian bc i say so, girlfriendism at its finest, hank voight is an ugly homophobe, kimmy leyla and nat did this blame them, theirshipname is ugly so im calling it shaylindsay, these 2 shared a shirt and they def did more than that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svu_jj/pseuds/svu_jj
Summary: one-shots about shay and erin being the hottest and cutest girlfriends
Relationships: Erin Lindsay/Leslie Shay
Kudos: 13





	1. patching up

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: when erin comes home injured, shay takes care of her and they reminisce about when erin came out.

Shay had gotten home from her shift almost an hour ago and was about to fall asleep when she heard the keys in the lock. She knew that it was Erin's keys and she sat up quickly ready to welcome her girlfriend. 

“Fuck” Erin cursed as she turned around trying to lock the door behind her. The searing pain in her arm wasn’t getting any better and her girlfriend was going to find out soon enough. 

“Baby?” Shay called padding out into the living room. “Hey..” Erin smiled sheepishly. 

“What’s wrong with your arm?” Shay replied seeing the way it was hanging limply at her side. 

“I kind of um...gotshotatworktoday...” she mumbled looking away

“You WHAT?” Shay was about to kill her girlfriend. 

“Shay...please baby...it’s not that big of a deal. Some douches gun went off and it hit me in the arm. Barely hurts.” She lied. 

Shay said nothing simply touching Erin's arm waiting for a reaction. And...she got one. “Ouch! Okay fine. It hurts.” 

“Scale of 1-10 please.”

“Mmmmm 5?”

“Liar. Try again.” Shay coached seeing through the mask she put on. 

“Fine. 8. Can we please sit down at least? I’m exhausted” 

“Sure. Come on.” Shay sat down on the end of the couch and faced Erin with some gauze and some cleaning supplies. “What did Voight say?” 

“To let the paramedic I was seeing to take care of me if I wanted to avoid a trip Med.” In response, Shay laughed. Voight hadn’t been the most supportive but at least he knew she could take care of Erin because of her profession.

Flashback to about a month ago: 

“Alright good work everyone, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Hank said excusing everyone from their long day. 

“Hey, you want to grab a beer tonight?” Jay asked coming over to her desk. Erin was visibly uncomfortable but attempted to hide it. “You know what I’m okay. Maybe another time. I gotta talk to Voight before I leave.” 

Jay nodded and grabbed his coat before heading down the stairs. “You can do it. Deep breath. He’s like your dad.” She remembered what Shay had said the night before about feeling better after she did it.

“What’s up kiddo?” Hank asked not looking up from his paperwork. “I um...I need to talk to you about something.” 

“Okay. You wanna sit down?” 

“Sure.” She replied wiping her hands on her jeans. “Whatever’s got you so nervous, just tell me.” 

“Just... I’m telling you this because you’re basically the only dad I’ve got and-“ 

Hank cut her off. “I’m here for you Erin. What is it? You’re dating Jay? You’re pregnant?” 

“The opposite actually” 

“Come on don’t leave me hanging..” he encouraged curious to what she would say. 

“I’m gay...” She admitted. 

“Oh. That’s not what I was expecting. Why didn’t you tell me?” Hank asked a little shocked and a little angry. 

“I um...needed time? I don’t know. You’re the first one I’ve told other than...” she trailed off not wanting to go on. 

“Who else? So you tell everyone and not me?” 

“That’s not how it is.” 

“Then who?”

“My girlfriend...” 

“Excuse me? No that can’t be right. I would know.” 

“Actually you wouldn’t. She doesn’t work here. She works over at the firehouse.” 

Hank was fuming. How dare someone to manipulate Erin into thinking she was in love with them? Especially a woman. He would go over and talk whoever this was, out of it. As soon as Hank had left Erin grabbed her phone and speed dialled Shay. “Baby? What’s wrong?” 

Shay avoided using her name because there were other people in the room. “I told him. He was really upset.” 

“What did he say, love?” Shay coached out of Erin. “That he would know. if I was dating someone. He’s on his way over and he seemed really angry” 

“Oh.” Shay looked up at the unexpected visitor. “Oh? That’s all you have to say?” 

“No baby. Sorry. It’s just that he’s here.” 

“Oh. Good luck. See you later?” 

"Of course. Go home and get in some pyjamas. I'll see you soon." Erin then hung up so Shay could deal with Hank. As soon as he entered, Shay got up and walked over to where Hank was standing. 

“Sergeant Voight! How can I help you?” 

“I need to speak to the person Erin is quote on quote dating.” 

“Sure. Right, this way.” She led him to a vacant office and shut the door. “You’re speaking to her.” 

“You? But you’re...” he gestured up and down. 

“Lesbian.” 

“So you tricked Erin into thinking she was gay?” 

“I didn’t trick anyone, certainly not her. She came to terms with her sexuality all on her own. I don’t owe you an explanation, our relationship is private. Between me and her. That is it. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a job to do.” Shay said confidently. 

Boden then knocked on the door of the office. “Shay? Everything good in here?” 

“Just fine Chief. I was just leaving” she threw a dirty look Voights way and walked out towards her friends. 

“Is there a problem here?” Boden asked Voight. “Just asking a few questions,” Voight replied shortly. 

“I see. Well, you do not need to ask any questions unless it is related to the job you have to do. You are not welcome in my firehouse to bully my people. Do not come here again unless it is by our request, Am I clear?"

End Flashback: 

“Do you think he’ll come around?” Erin asked as Shay ran her fingers through her hair. 

“I hope so. I mean my dad never did. But I have hope. Otherwise, you can always become a paramedic. I wouldn't mind getting to drive an ambulance with you and kiss you all day." 

“And give up my gun? That seems like a hard no." 

“If it helps I think you’re pretty sexy with and without the gun.” 

“Oh do you now?” 

“I do. Now, can I offer you a bandage?” 

“You may. But first, kiss me.” 

“Gladly.” Shay moved forward and kissed Erin soundly.


	2. the night we met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little one shot about how erin and shay first met, and how things progressed from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again, sorry this took so long, more coming soon!

“There’s a detective from Hank Voight's new unit coming over today,” Boden announced walking into the bunk room one day. 

“Oh, why?” Gabby asked. 

“Seems that the fire on 638 East River Road last week was intentional. Just some routine questions, Dawson, Shay, I expect you both to cooperate as you took care of the victims.” 

“Yes sir. Who is it?” 

“Not sure. He said she’s very good though.” 

They hung around for a bit before a woman walked into the firehouse. “Welcome. I’m Gabby Dawson, this is my partner Leslie Shay. We just call her Shay though. 

“Nice to meet you Gabby. And you as well...Shay” her hand lingered in Shays and she cleared her throat clearly embarrassed. “Erin Lindsay.” She introduced herself. 

Erin went to go talk to Boden really fast and Gabby turned to Shay. “What was that?” 

“I..don’t know. But I do know oh my god she’s so hot.” 

“Go for it then girl!” 

“What if she’s straight?”

“And what if she isn’t. You’ll never know until you ask.”

Shay nodded and as soon as Gabby was done with her interview, Shay sat down. She answered a few questions and then took a breath. “So would you maybe want to go out for drinks sometime?” 

“Like.. with everyone here?” 

“Not really... I meant like you and me?” This was not going the way she wanted: “Unless you don’t want to, which is perfectly fine.” 

“Shay stop. I would love to.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. You want it to be a date? Let’s do dinner.” Erin grinned

This time Shay was speechless. “You want that too?” She asked shyly. 

Erin nodded and checked her watch. “I have to go or Voight will kill me.” She stood up and gave Shay a quick kiss on the cheek. “Call me.” 

A bit after Erin left, Gabby found Shay still sitting in the exact same spot. “Well?”

“She kissed me...” Shay responded in a daze. 

“She what?” Gabby asked astonished. “Yeah.. she said to call her and she kissed me on the cheek.” 

“Well? Are you going to?” 

Shay grinned. “Yeah.” They went through the rest of their shift rather quickly and finally Shay pulled her phone out and dialed Erins number. 

“Detective Lindsay.” Erin said into the phone. 

“Hey..Erin its Shay. From the firehouse.” 

“Hi Shay. Glad to hear you called.” 

“Soo dinner?” 

“Yeah. Why don’t you come over tonight?” Erin offered. Shay smiled and laughed. “I would like that very much. What should I bring?” 

“Just yourself. I’ll take care of the rest. Does 8 work?” 

“Sounds perfect. See you then.” Shay hung up and pocketed her phone. “Hey, Shay! Drinks on Cruz tonight, you in?” 

“Actually I cant, got a date.” 

The guys immediately tried to get information out of her but she shook her head. “I’ll catch you later.” 

With that, she left the firehouse and drove to her apartment to get ready. She decided on a simple black dress that went down to mid-thigh. She did her makeup and straightened her hair and by the time she was done, it was 7:30. “Okay, this is it.” 

She got in her car and drove across town to Erin's house and arrived at 7:55. “Come on in.” Erin greeted opening the door. 

Shay smiled and set her coat down. “You have a really nice place” 

“Thank you. Come, I’m almost finished with dinner.” With that Erin took her hand and kissed it. They sat down at Erin's table across from each other and enjoyed a nice meal of chicken parmigiana. Once they were finished, Erin suggested they drink. 

“Wine?” 

“Please” Shay nodded.

“I hope you like white wine,” Erin said nervously. Shay noticed this and placed her hand on top of Erins. “Don’t worry. I’m not picky. Whatever you have I’ll love.” Erin smiled at her and poured the glasses. “Want to sit down on the couch? We can find something on tv.” 

“Okay.”

The pair sat down on the couch about a foot apart not really watching the show, both trying to figure out how to voice their thoughts. 

“I like you...” Erin began looking away. 

“Okay...what does that mean?” Shay prompted. 

“I like you...the way I’m supposed to like a man. In fact, I don’t think I’ve ever liked a man in the way that I like you.” 

“I like you too.” Shay blushed. She cleared her throat then and looked at Erin. “What are you looking for?” 

“I um...I want to take it slow but I also want to be with you. I really do.” 

“Then we take it slow. We keep it to ourselves until you’re ready. I do have one question for you.” 

“Ask away” 

“Can I kiss you?” 

“Please do.” 

Now that she had permission, Shay scooted over on the couch and brought her hand to Erin's cheek. “You’re beautiful.” She whispered bringing her lips to Erins. 

Eagerly, Erin kissed back and tangled Shays blonde locks in her hand. “God, you’re hot.” 

Shay laughed and leaned forward into Erin. Seeing as Erin was nervous and she hadn’t done anything like this since her college years, Shay took the lead. 

“Clothes on or off?” Shay asked breathlessly coming up for air. 

“Off.” And what started out as two nervous women, ended up a confident beginning to a relationship.


	3. be my date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which erin meets her girlfriend's co-workers at gabby and matts wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again! sorry for the delay, anyways enjoy!

It was official. Matt proposed to Gabby and they were getting married. “Soooo Shay, you’re coming to the wedding right?” 

“Yeah, wouldn’t miss it for the world” Shay responded absentmindedly to her best friend. 

“You know there’s a plus one on the card...” Gabby hinted. 

“Oh really?” 

“Yep. And as my maid of honour, I need you to invite your girlfriend.” 

“My what?” Shay was shocked, she hadn’t told anyone yet. 

“Oh come on, I know you. You can’t fool me. You’re smiling, you don’t come to Molly’s as often, and you’re texting someone.” 

“I...don’t know what to say.” 

“Don't say anything then. Bring your girlfriend next week.” With that, Gabby walked off pleased. She knew that her best friend would do it and she would win the bet with Kelly. 

Later that night Shay went over to Erin's apartment. “Hey, baby.” Erin greeted her with a kiss. “Hey, how was your day?” 

“Boring. Just a bunch of paperwork. You?” 

“Normal, just a few calls. Also Gabby kind of knows about you.” 

“I thought we weren’t telling anyone yet?” 

“She figured it out. I didn’t tell her. But she is making me do something as her maid of honour...” 

“What’s that?”

“You. She wants me to bring you to the wedding. So are you down?”

“I'm down” Erin leaned in and kissed Shay. “So what am I wearing?”

“Anything as long as it's easy to get off” she smirked. 

Erin rolled her eyes and set plates down. 

“The weddings on Saturday right?” 

“Mmhmm. Voight gonna let you off?” 

“Definitely. I think he’s secretly rooting for them too.” Shay laughed at that and sat back with her girlfriend. 

Wedding Day 2/13

“Hey gorgeous” Shay greeted as she saw Erin putting her earrings in. “Hey. You look good.” Shay was dressed in a tight red dress with her hair flowing down freely. “I would say the same” as her girlfriend was in a maroon knee-length dress with her hair curled into loose waves down to her shoulders. However, Shay could see something was not quite right with Erin. 

“Er, what’s wrong?” Shay asked softly 

“Nothing, I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not. Talk to me, remember this is what we do.” 

“What if they hate me?” 

“Who baby? The people at the firehouse?” 

Erin nodded in confirmation. 

“Listen to me. They’ll love you. You know why? Because I do.” Erin's head shot up at that nearly knocking Shay in the jaw. “You love me?” 

“I do. Now, are you ready to go introduce yourself?” 

“They already know me.” 

“Not as my girlfriend they don’t. They’re gonna be fascinated by you.” 

The drive to the firehouse was not far, only five minutes for Erin to calm the racing thoughts. “You ready?” 

“Now or never” 

With that, the women stepped out of the car and onto the driveway of the firehouse. Kelly saw her first. “Erin? What are you doing here? Please don’t tell me we have to work.” 

However before Erin could respond, Shay interjected. “She’s here...as my date.” 

While Severide looked shocked, whistles and cheers were heard from the men in the background. 

“Wow, didn’t know you were...” Severide trailed off. That earned him a punch from Shay. “Stop. Now excuse us, we have to find Gabby.” 

Shay wasn’t really mad at him, but sometimes Kelly’s filter was non-existent. “You know the first day Kelly and I met, he tried to hit on me?” Shay told Erin fondly as they walked to the other side of the firehouse. 

“Really?” 

“Mmhmm. I told him he wasn’t my type and he still tried to ask why. Had to tell him I wasn’t into men.” Erin laughed and laced her fingers with Shays. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

“Shay!” Gabby waved them over. “You brought your date!” 

“Mmhmm. Gabby, meet my girlfriend Erin. Erin this is my partner on the ambo Gabby.” 

“So you’re the famous girlfriend. It is truly a pleasure to meet you.” 

Erin grinned shyly and congratulated Gabby. “I know my boss has an ongoing turf war with your husband.” 

“Your boss is Voight?” Matt asked coming over and joining Gabby and the women. 

“The one and only. The man practically raised me, so when I told him I needed the day off, he was obligated to say yes.” 

Matt laughed and the four of them talked until it was time for the ceremony. “Hey,” Shay whispered to Erin once it had begun. 

“Hey yourself.” 

“I’m really glad you came.” 

“Yeah? I’m really glad I came too.” She leaned over and subtly kissed Shay's forehead before sitting back in her chair to listen. c


	4. safe in your arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shay dealing with the aftermath of dardens death and her girlfriend is there for her

takes place in 1x01 of chicago fire right after dardens death 

It all happened in a blur. One moment they were on the radios joking around, the next they lost a member of their family. Darden has been at the firehouse for nearly fifteen years, twice as long as Shay had with her eight years. She couldn’t believe he was dead. 

Of course, she felt like she couldn’t express her feelings because of Kelly. “Kel, You alright?” 

“Yeah fine.” He said walking off. She nodded and sucked in a deep breath. He was Kelly’s best friend and Kelly was angry. She didn’t have a right to be upset, he wasn’t her family. Sure he was her firehouse family but she wasn’t Heather or the boys. She didn’t work with him side by side. At least that’s what she tried to convince herself. Luckily before she could do too much thinking, her phone ringing brought her back to reality. 

“This is Leslie Shay.” She answered not bothering to check the caller ID.

“Hey, baby.” Erin's raspy voice came through. 

Immediately Shay smiled. “Well hi, this is unexpected.” 

“I thought I’d check and see if you were free for lunch.” Shays heart sunk. She hated to lie, especially to her girlfriend but if Erin saw her, she wouldn’t even need her detective skills to figure out Shay was off. 

“Unfortunately, Boden won’t let us leave today. Apparently truck is a hot mess so everyone’s cleaning the floor Rain check for tonight?” She hoped her lie went over well. 

“Sure. You’re done at eight right?” 

“Yeah, I’ll see you then.” She hung up the phone and let a single tear trail down her cheek. 

“Hey. Boden’s calling a meeting to discuss the Darden incident.” Gabby called before Shay could cry too much more. 

She nodded and cleared her throat while making herself presentable. The meeting went by quickly and then they got a call. “Ambo 61, person down, 2701 S Indiana Avenue.” 

“Let’s go” Shay said getting her partner. The call went relatively well, it was a person having a medical episode so they transported them to the hospital. 

“Hey, how you holding up?” Gabby asked Shay once they were filling out the last of the paperwork. “I know you were close with Darden.” 

“I’ll be alright don't worry about me.” 

“Come on Shay. Don’t lie to me, it’s me.” 

“I miss him. I mean he was over every weekend playing poker with Kelly and a bunch of their friends” 

“Oh, Shay.” 

“It’s fine. I’m fine.” 

“Well, what did Erin say?” 

“I kind of haven’t told her...” She admitted quietly. 

“Leslie Elizabeth Shay!” 

“I know I know. I don’t want to burden her with this though, I mean we’ve been together for only six months.” 

“Tell her. She loves you, Shay. I’ve seen it” 

Shay nodded and got back in the ambo. She thought about what Gabby said and after the shift was over she headed to the apartment she shared with Kelly. 

“Kel?” She called out. He wasn’t home. So she decided to dial Erin. 

“Hi, baby. You wanna come over?” Erin answered without a second thought

“I would love nothing more. See you in 20.” She blew a kiss over the phone and hung up. Once the phone call was over, Shay put the phone down and put her head in her hands. 

flashback: 

A knock at the door signalled his arrival. “I got it,” Shay said to Severide. 

“Hey, Andy.” She greeted happily. “Hey, Shay. Any hot chicks here tonight?” 

Shay laughed. “Nope. You boys have fun.” She closed the door behind her smiling. That was the last time she saw one of her best friends alive. 

It was too much for her to handle. Shay spent all day convincing herself and others she was fine when deep down she knew she was the farthest from fine. If she didn’t tell Erin tonight she would end up drinking her sorrows away until she could forget. So she went home to Erin with a deep sigh. As soon as Shay knocked on the door Erin answered. “Hey baby I made some noodles with-” She stopped abruptly when she saw the defeated look on the love of her life’s face. “Shay? What happened?” Immediately Erin searched her for obvious injuries not finding any. That's when she knew something had happened at the firehouse. 

“Come on let's get you inside.” She helped her get her coat off and her shoes “Remember Kellys best friend?” Shay asked quietly after a beat of silence. 

“Mmhmm Andy right?” Erin had met him once when she picked up Shay a few months back. Seeing how Shay was silent she dared to ask. “What happened to Andy?”

“He went in. They told him to wait. There wasn’t a vent yet. it wasn’t safe. The window shut and he was trapped there was nothing we could do.” Shay unravelled as she went on. “He had two boys Erin…and a wife, Heather.” All the emotions that she had pent up came flooding out finally.

“Oh god, Shay baby I'm so sorry. Why didn’t you say something earlier?” 

She shrugged through the harsh sobs “He wasn’t my best friend. He was Kellys. He needs me to be strong for him.”

“Leslie Shay listen to me. Your feelings are 100% valid. I know he was like a brother to you. Come here.” She brought her distraught girlfriend into her arms and kissed the blonde's hair while loosening it out. After the sobs turned to sniffles she pulled back. “How can I help you best right now?”

Shay blushed but looked at her girlfriend. “Will you just hold me in your arms? I feel safe there.”

‘Any time, come on.” She led her to the bedroom and turned out the lights and laid them gently on the bed. “I will always be here to hold you, my love. Rest. I’ll chase the nightmares away.” She planted a kiss on Shay's forehead and stroked her hair until they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi! enjoy this longer chapter as an apology for the delay.


End file.
